Benutzer Diskussion:Nιcкι
Zum Archiv meiner Diskussionsseite geht's HIER ' Plan B?!? Alilein wenn du anwesend bist sag mir mal bitte bescheid denn wir brauchen einen Plan B. Das erzähl ich dir dann wen du da bist ^^ Vany <3 19:50, 22. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Das glaubst du gar nicht was ich grad erlebt habe & zwar ich schreib immer mal wieder was im TVD wiki aber das weißt du ja..nein das is nicht das was ich erzählen wollte sondern der Admin war kurz anwesend und ich hab ihm einfach mal spontan meine Meinung geschrieben ..ich weiß das is nicht feine Art. Dennoch hab ich gedacht der Trottel antwortet gleich nein das macht er nicht mal. Ich glaub einfach das er seine Pflichten als Admin gewachsen ist. Ich denke als Admin hat man noch irgendwo die Pflicht den anderen zuzuhören was die sagen oder meinen aber dem scheint es nicht zu interessieren & deswegen sollte es einen neuen Admin dort geben. Das is mein neuer Plan. Diesemal is mein Plan guuuut & gemein :D Machst du mit? Vany <3 17:42, 24. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Danke für deine Hilfe!!!! Hallo du bist der Admin, also wende ich mcih amal an dich.Kann dass sein, dass sie Seiten immer von http://de.how-i-met-your-mother.wikia.com/wiki/Benutzer:KlaineLieberin kopiert werden, das ist mir aufgefallen und ich schau öfters mal in Wikis vorbei(ich lese nur, schreibn aber nichts)und da darf man das nicht. Ich finde aber das das schon dahin geschrieben werden soll, : Hey (: : Ich weiß nicht wer du bist, aber nur mal zur Info. ICH hab diese Seiten gemacht. & ich kopiere nicht, das ist jämmerlich. Ich hab halt einfach einen Stil beim Seiten gestalten & danach richte ich mich eben & wenn du hier kein User bist dann solltest du dich da eh raushalten. Dankeschön. (: : Die Seite von KlaineLieberin hab ich gestern Abend gestaltet, das ist die neueste. : Nιcкι (: (Diskussion) 19:48, 13. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Da liegt wohl ein missverständnis vor, ich meinte nicht das du kopeirst, sondern sie aus wikipedia, und das ist verboten, warum sieht sie das nicht ein. gegen dich habe ich nichts, du machst doch deine arbeit gut :D : Achsooooooo! Ja, das war jetzt echt voll das Missverständnis, sorry :D : Das ist wahr, das macht sie immer.. wir haben sie schon mehrmals darauf hingewiesen. Hier im Wiki hab ich dafür ja sogar schon eine Vorlage gemacht, damit man weiß, was kopiert ist.. da muss ich noch einiges umschreiben... D: : Danke, ich freu mich immer wenn den Leuten meine Arbeit gefällt. (: : Nιcкι (: (Diskussion) 20:03, 13. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Ali duuu!! ich brauch dich weil evtl komm ich morgen nicht on da ich totale Internet probleme habe aber vllt sieht heute abend die welt auch schon anderst aus aber wenn nicht kannst du sicher für mich on gehen denn mein Passwort müsstest du doch noch haben. das wäre total lieb von dir ^^ Aber warten wir einfach heute abend ab..vllt komm ich noch on aber wenn nich gehst du morgen für mich on...also bis heute abend wenn ich glück habe (war im Inet-cafe) Vany <3 12:37, 17. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Ich bin noch da ^^ aber nich zuhause da wo ich nun gerne wäre & mein Inet geht seit heute nacht nicht mehr aber vllt is es auch nur n Störung von denen.. -.- ich könnt schreien denn mein Vater is nichz zuhause & deswegen musste ich ins Inet Cafe da wo ich grad noch ein bisschen bin.. Vany <3 12:49, 17. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Ali Danke das du für mich on warst aber nun sagt mein Vater das es vllt am Laptop liegen würde deswegen schaut er mal nach aber ich denke das dauert nochmal n weile bis ich inet habe deswegen würdest du mich den gefallen machen die woche komplett on zu gehen für mich ich wäre dankbar..vllt bist du anwesend dann können wir noch ein bisschen darüber reden ^^ Vany <3 13:57, 19. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Ali mir ist aufgefallen das du ein paar wikia's vergessen hast von mir..also schreib mit xD ich bin im Glee (deutsch & englisch), HIMYM, Victorious, Twilight, Psych, YuGiOh..Das waren alle & mir ist aufgefallen das nich bei allen waren aber das ist nich so schlimm...die woche musst du komplett für mich on gehen..bis ich dir schreibe das mein inet wieder geht weil mein Laptop vllt in Repearatur muss ..sagt mein Vater..wer weiß schon woran es liegen könnte..suche nach Lösuung... Vany <3 14:23, 19. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Ali ich hab nur minimale Neuigkeiten denn ich hab zwar viele Wikia's xDDD aber ich hab auch wieder inet...auch nur wenn es n stick ist aber die Woche geh ich mit Stick on und dann hoffe das ich das Geld zusammen bekomme so das ich wieder normales inet habe ^^ Das is mein kleiner Hoffnungsschimmer... :D Ich bin nun ein bisschen da vllt kommst du gleich on^^ Vany <3 13:02, 21. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Nun jaaa vllt bin ich heute abend da weil ich bin grad ein bisschen sauer...ich mach noch ein paar bearbeitungen und mit dir werde ich heute abend schon reden aber den rest werde ich mir noch überlegen den ich lass mir die arbeit nicht wegnehmen wo ich machen wollte und ich bin schon lange nicht mehr gut auf crissie zu sprechen und das kann ich dir heute abend mal erklären.. Vany <3 13:10, 21. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Also bis heute abend schreibst mir einfach ^^ Vany <3 13:13, 21. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Also ich habe es nicht zum Spaß eingetragen sondern den deutschen titel habe ich hier gelesen: http://www.fernsehserien.de/index.php?suche=How+I+Met+Your+Mother Vany <3 17:10, 21. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Och ich denke nichts da mein Hirn auch mir krank ist. Meine Grippe geht mein Hirn auch was an xDD Kein Sorge aber das passt schon ^^ Vany <3 18:54, 21. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Test das ist ein Test um zu sehen, ob die schöne Nachricht von Mia funktioniert :)[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DΛЯΚ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:DarkPain14|'(Pá?íń)']][[:w:c:de.game-pedia|'@GΛMΣ-PΣDIΛ']] 22:31, 30. Dez. 2011 (UTC) :test mal 2[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DΛЯΚ']][[Benutzer Diskussion:DarkPain14|'(Pá?íń)']][[:w:c:de.game-pedia|'@GΛMΣ-PΣDIΛ']] 22:35, 30. Dez. 2011 (UTC) nee das is ja auch keine Leerzeile, nur nen normalen Zeilenabstand, aber das is ja bei Artikel normal so. Halt, dass nicht alles auf ein Stück ist, und geordneter ist. dann kann mans auch leichter erkennen, und wenn man den Artikel im normalem Modus sieht, sieht man des ja gar net GermanChampion ✉ 17:32, 31. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Kein Problem, ich mach da nix mehr :D GermanChampion ✉ 02:46, 1. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Jaaa dir auch ! ;D Wenn du heude abend (erst) kommst in chat oder so, bin ich wahrscheinlich nicht mehr da... morgen um 5geh ich schon los :( aber naja pass halt gut auf die wikis auf (y) GermanChampion ✉ 15:31, 1. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Bei mir wird alles richtig dargestellt :D ich hab dich doch mal gefragt, weil du Google Chrome hast, ob bei dir die boxen rund sind, da haste ja gesagt. Anscheninend ja net :D die sin auch rund, schon immer, schau in die Vorlagen :) deswegen dass es auch die anderen richtig sehn. Die Werbung hat doch au gestört, die wird ja bei mir net angezeigt. GermanChampion ✉ 18:32, 1. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Jaa aber sie stört doch es geht doch um himym nich um den Lagerverkauf :D is ja auech egal. Schau, ich hab au Chrome installiert und da wird des Runde in der vorlage ein Bsp.: -moz-border-radius-topright:26px;-moz-border-radius-bottomright:0px;-moz-border-radius-bottomleft: 0px; angezeigt. Das macht die BOx rund. Aber Chrome stellt das nicht dar. sonder macht sie eckig aber eigentlich sind die boxen rund, weil es ja in der Vorlage so ist. Und des wurde halt auf dem Screenshot fehlerhaft dargestellt, weshalb ich ihn neu gemacht hab, sodass man sieht wie es eigentlich ist. Ich hab Firefox da wird des halt rund angezeigt. :D (Moz steht für Rundung, und des px für in welchem Winkel gerundet wird) GermanChampion ✉ 18:41, 1. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Achja Glückwunsch, 600 Edits (y) weiter so :D GermanChampion ✉ 18:41, 1. Jan. 2012 (UTC) was soll ich ändern? GermanChampion ✉ 18:47, 1. Jan. 2012 (UTC) hässlich wirklich, und warum ich O.o :D was hab ich damit zu tun, ich finds eig gut, des passt zum rest hier, aber ich machs wenn du willstt eine doppelte Seite ^^ ali schaumal: http://de.how-i-met-your-mother.wikia.com/wiki/Der_Bro-Code eine doppelte Seite für dich zum löschen :D Die Seite hat so n neuling erstellt den rest überlasse ich dich denn du bist doch der Admin ^^ Vany <3 23:39, 3. Jan. 2012 (UTC) HI! ich hab eine frage: wenn man bei einem artikel z.b. ted makieren will (also dass er in blau da steht) muss man ja diese komischen klammern machen, aber ich find die auf der pc tastatur nich. muss ich die immer kopieren, oder überseh ich die auf der tastatur? danke! Loveglee13 21:15, 7. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Guten Morgen Also ich bin da und du schreibst mir einfach ob du auch da bist oder nicht...dann können wir noch ein bisschen schreiben im Chat hier?!..Wenn du on bist komm ich einfach dazu^^ "Ich bin Walden und ich bin beeindruckt" :D 10:01, 16. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Ali wenn du möchtest kannst du zu mir und Paddy in den glee wiki chat kommen :D Also ich würde es toll finden wenn du dort erscheinst und Paddy wird sich auch freuen ^^ "Ich bin Walden und ich bin beeindruckt" :D 20:11, 17. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Hey DUUU!! Ich dachte grad ich könnte dir mal schreiben denn momentan bin ich irgendwie sehr wenig on denn ich muss wieder ins Inetcafe denn die Deppen haben mein inet nicht frei geschaltet und das stresst mich sowas von und ich weiß schon nicht mehr was ich tun soll..irgendwie habe ich auche keinen bock mehr den Stick aufzuladen..vllt kannst du für mich on gehen bis ich eine Lösung finde! Ich lass mir was einfallen..vllt rede ich nachher nochmal mit meinem drecksvater -.- Außerdem geht es mir momentan auch nicht gut das kann dir dann alle noch erzählen... Du weißt jaa in welchen wikia ich bin (Glee (de. & englisch), YuGiOh, Psych. HIMYM, Victorious & Twilight..) "Ich bin Walden und ich bin beeindruckt" :D 12:05, 20. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Ali ich war vorhin noch schnell im O2 Shop und dem Kerl sind die Hände gebunden und die können nichts für mich machen und er meint das einzige was ich tun kann is abwarten und heute is schon Freitag..wielange soll ich noch abwarten? Ich hab meinen Stick aufgeladen aber das Geld is nicht drauf..Alles geht grad schief und ich hoffe das ich dich nicht um zu viele bitte wenn du für mich on gehst für ein paar Tage bis ich eine Lösung finde..Es tut mir alles sooo leid denn ich wünschte das ich dies irgendwie gut machen kann aber das kann ich ja nicht weil du schon oft mir geholfen hast.. D: Es tut mir echt alles leid das du schon wieder für mich on gehst...Ich hoffe das dies nicht zuviel verlangt is...Ich möchte einfach nur eine Lösung für mein Problem Dennoch hab ich schon alles versucht obwohl die Schweine ihr Geld haben D: Das is echt deprimierend...also warten wir ab & danke ^^ danke danke danke danke :* Also gehst erstmal bis Montag on und wenn ich dann keine Lösung finde schreib ich dir übers Inetcafe :D "Ich bin Walden und ich bin beeindruckt" :D 17:39, 20. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Im YuGiOh! kannst bei den Charaktere viele Schreibfehler finden das mach ich meistens & die Spoilervorlage kannste dor ändern..leere Seite lösche ich auch aber das mach ich nur wenn ich welche finde xDD 1500 Seiten is nicht grad wenig. Im Psych hat Felix mich gebeten das ich das Zeug umschreiben solle und jaa da bin ich allein.. Hilfe wäre dort angebracht...Also ich glaub nicht das dieses Geld später drauf is weil n SMS kam in der stand drin das es morgen oder so auslaufe dabei habe ich den Schein für einen Monat inet erst geholt.. Ich werde noch irre und dabei geht es mir echt mies momentan...Soviel Pech kann ein Mensch doch nicht haben das alles stresst mich ein bisschen und meine Nerven liegen auch blank D: Ich weiß schon nicht mehr was ich tun solle..nun jaa ich bin noch kurz on wenn du möchtest schreiben wir noch kurz im Chat hier weiter... "Ich bin Walden und ich bin beeindruckt" :D 17:52, 20. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Ach schon in Ordnung..ich werde versuchen mich auszuruhen und du gehst bis Montag vorerstmal für mich on und dann schauen wir weiter da schreib ich dir noch n Nachricht ^^ Bis dann ^^ "Ich bin Walden und ich bin beeindruckt" :D 19:10, 20. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Ali, DAS hab ich mit College gemeint, ich wusst halt nicht mehr genau, wie der Artikel heißt. :D GermanChampion ✉ 17:35, 21. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Tracy.png Woher hast du Tracy.png? Das steht bei der Beschreibung nämlich nicht dabei! -- Paaaaaastewka forever 16:20, 22. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Soo Ali ich hab n gute und n schlechte Nachericht..Also die schlechte zuerst mein inet is immer noch nicht da und irgendwie wollen die auch nicht wirklich zuhören aber ich hoffe das ich es bis zum ende der woche klären kann weil ich vermisse euch alle :( die gute nachricht is das mein Vater am Freitag kommt und das wir wenn ich bis dahin immer noch kein inet habe versuchen werdebn eine Lösung zu finden... Das heißt das du noch bis Freitag on gehen musst/darfst für mich und ich hoffe echt das ich endlich mal n Lösung finde weil es stresst nur noch...ich bin noch ein bisschen da vllt kommst du noch vor 16 uhr on dann können wir noch ein bisschen reden bis ich wieder nachhause laufe :D aber wenn nicht dann schreib ich dir am Freitag (bis dahin gehst du noch für mich on) wieder ob ich oder mein vater n lösung gefunden haben...ich drück mich einfach mal die daumen und das wird schon nur positives denken ^^ ach grüße alle von mir ^^ "Ich bin Walden und ich bin beeindruckt" :D 14:26, 23. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Ich schreib dir am Freitag wieder und grüße die andere lieb von mir aber eig haben die gesehen das ich im Glee wiki war und n Seite gestellt habe xDD Also bis Freitag und solange gehst du für mich on und nochmal danke :D Jetzt werde ich wieder nachhause laufen^^ "Ich bin Walden und ich bin beeindruckt" :D 15:20, 23. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Chat :D Ach ich vermisse dich schon im Glee Wiki Chat kommst du noch vorbei zum reden und soo :D Also ich würde mich freuen ^-^ Denn ich hab noch etwas für dich denn das machst du doch gerne ^-^ ich werde es dir sagen wenn du vorbei kommst "Ich bin Walden und ich bin beeindruckt" :D 21:39, 25. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Ja dann morgen..ich werde dich beim Wort nehmen :D Ich freue mich und du wirst dich morgen freuen das wird toll weil du es gerne machst :D "Ich bin Walden und ich bin beeindruckt" :D 21:48, 25. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Nun jaa das is eig n kleine Entschädigung das du soviel für mich on gegangen bist deswegen hab ich nur n kleinigkeit die du gerne machst als sozusagen Geschenk :D Ich hoffe das du dich dann freust wenn nicht wäre einfach nur traurig..Dennoch bin ich optimist ^^ "Ich bin Walden und ich bin beeindruckt" :D 21:56, 25. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Die Idee dazu kam mir nach dem ich nun in 3 Wikias weniger bin so dachte ich da hab ich doch irgendwo n Kleinigkeit für dich so das du freue an der Sache hast ^-^ Es is eig nichts Weltbewegendes aber ich finde das is einfach was für dich ^^Ich sag immer über jede Kleinigkeit sollte man sich freuen können ;D "Ich bin Walden und ich bin beeindruckt" :D 22:02, 25. Jan. 2012 (UTC) ach du hast hier das noch gar nicht aktiviert, die neu DISK :D egal. Ja sry ich dachte eben des klingt schöner wie folge, aber wenn du meinst... :D GermanChampion ✉ 19:32, 28. Jan. 2012 (UTC)